L'Atout dans Sa Manche
by La'ienth
Summary: Compter sur John, oh oui. Toujours, toujours, compter sur John...  Scène manquante de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 'La Chute du Reichenbach'. Trad de ladypredator.


**L'Atout Dans Sa Manche**

auteur : ladypredator

traduction : La'ienth

titre original : Ace Up His Sleeve

Crédit : les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, et l'histoire à ladypredator. Je la traduis avec sa permission.

Avertissement : Scène manquante de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 'La Chute du Reichenbach' (_The __Reichenbach Falls_)

* * *

Sherlock Holmes ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, mais il éclata presque de rire lorsqu'un policier plaqua John Watson à côté de lui contre la voiture et les menottèrent ensemble. Il n'y a que John pour donner un coup de poing à un Super-Intendant de Scotland Yard puis plaisanter comme quoi maintenant, il ne restait plus personne pour les aider à s'échapper. Sherlock sentit monter une bouffée d'affection silencieuse amusée qu'il dut cacher derrière un bref mouvement du coin des lèvres, dissimulant ainsi un sourire. Cela n'irait pas de laisser quelqu'un voir ça. Après tout, Sherlock avait déjà planifié une méthode d'évasion.

Néanmoins, c'était définitivement plus amusant d'envisager d'être un fugitif avec John à ses côtés, bien qu'ils auraient pu se passer des menottes. Au moins, l'agent de police avait été assez aimable pour menotter son poignée gauche avec la main droite de John, omettant dans son ignorance qu'il était droitier et John gaucher, et que cela leur laissait libre à tous les deux leur main dominante. Pas étonnant que leur évasion se passe sans anicroche. Les policiers étaient des imbéciles.

John, d'un autre côté, n'était _pas_ un imbécile. Malgré des jambes plus courtes et les commentaires ineptes occasionnels, il était en excellente forme et conservait sa capacité à faire ces rares, mais tout à fait lumineuses, contributions qui étaient si incroyablement stimulantes. Par exemple, son esprit de combattant aguerri avait remarqué l'homme qui les suivait avant que Sherlock lui-même ne s'en aperçoive, même s'il s'était trompé sur son identité. Un autre exemple : John n'avait même pas broncher de rester planté sur le chemin d'un bus à pleine vitesse. Pour finir, il avait accepté sans protester le pistolet de l'assassin maintenant décédé après qu'ils eurent obtenus quelques informations forts utiles.

John était, après tout, le meilleur tireur. Ceci était une autre chose que Sherlock n'admettrait jamais à personne, mais c'était vrai.

Maintenant... Ils devaient traverser Londres rapidement en évitant les autorités.

Passer par les toits était l'une des méthodes favorites de Sherlock. Il y avait un accès aux toits rapide et pratique dans une allée sombre et malodorante à moins d'un pâté de maison de Baker Street que Sherlock avait déjà utilisé auparavant. Malgré le piège affreusement brillant que Moriarty avait refermé sur lui, ce qui énervait vraiment Sherlock tout de même, il se sentait vivant, excité, heureux – la chasse était ouverte ! L'adrénaline, la meilleur drogue jamais inventée, parcourait ses veines.

Il sauta sur le premier barreau de l'échelle, passant devant John, quand le soudain claquement d'un revolver et une voix de femme criant : « Plus un geste ! » le ramena brutalement sur terre.

« Ne fais plus un geste, le taré ! »

Et mince, jura-t-il dans sa barbe, mais le temps qu'il se tourne pour regarder le Sergent Sally Donovan, John avait déjà sorti et pointé son arme 'empruntée' sur elle en réponse. Sa voix était notablement plus calme que la sienne quand il lui dit de poser son arme.

Comme Sally et John se tenait mutuellement en respect à la pointe de leur pistolet, Sherlock sauta légèrement sur le sol pour se positionner à droite de John, les menottes cliquetant.

L'arme de Sally hésita avant d'être pointée en direction de Sherlock.

La voix de John fut sans pitié devant ce changement.

« Essayez et je vous tuerai sur place. »

Les yeux et le revolver de Sally revinrent brusquement sur John.

« Docteur Watson – John – pour l'amour du ciel, ne faîtes pas ça, pas pour _lui_. Combien de fois je vous avais prévenu ? S'il vous plaît, vous êtes un homme bien, ne le laissez pas vous faire couler avec lui, » supplia-t-elle.

Un éclair traversa les nerfs de Sherlock, une ampoule métaphoriquefamilière s'allumant dans sa tête. Il pouvait sentir John à ses côtés, solide comme le roc, d'une stabilité improbable. C'était évident, évident, évident... John. John était l'atout caché dans sa manche. John le silencieux, celui que l'on ne remarque pas, l'ordinaire. Qui n'était en réalité pas ordinaire du tout. S'ils jouaient leurs cartes correctement...

Sherlock brisa la tension en laissant échapper un grand rire, présentant à Sally son meilleur sourire le plus inepte possible. John ne réagit pas, mais Sally si. Elle fixa Sherlock du regard comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête – ce qui était un tout petit peu étrange vu que cela faisait des années qu'elle disait qu'il était complètement fou. Cette idée n'aurait pas dû la surprendre après tout ce temps.

« Sally, Sally, la réprimanda-t-il entre deux rires. Vous êtes encore plus idiote que je le pensais, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Là encore, vous n'êtes pas la seule. Tout le monde fait la même erreur, même quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Moriarty.

_ Moriarty n'existe pas, vous l'avez juste créé pour votre propre couverture, » l'accusa Sally.

Sherlock eut un petit rire et secoua de nouveau la tête. Il fit un petit pas rapide en avant et légèrement de côté afin de glissa les doigts de sa main gauche dans la main droite de John, la serrant légèrement dans un signal silencieux, avant de la relâcher légèrement sa prise. Comme Sally bougeait son arme de manière incertaine entre les deux hommes, Sherlock leva leurs mains entrelacées et les agita.

« Ce n'est pas de Moriarty ni de moi-même dont vous devez vous inquiéter à ce moment précis, Sally, lui dit Sherlock, retombant naturellement dans son mode 'explication-de-l'évidence-pour-les-idiots'. C'est de _John_.

_ John ? s'exclama-t-elle, l'incrédulité se lisant dans ses yeux écarquillés.

_ Oui, John, répéta Sherlock, ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner le regard vers l'homme à ses côtés. Capitaine-Docteur John Watson. Vous l'avez écarté dès le début. Tout le monde l'écarte. La presse l'appelle 'Robin' d'après le stupide acolyte de Batman, vous avez même tenté de l'avertir de s'éloigner de moi comme si je représentais un danger pour lui et qu'il était trop stupide pour le voir, même Moriarty l'a appelé – comment il t'a appelé, John ?

_ Cet espèce de bâtard m'a appelé ton petit chien, répondit John. Les mots eux-mêmes semblaient pleins de colère, auraient dû être pleins de colère, mais cela ne s'entendait pas dans son ton. Une voix ferme et assurée une fois encore.

_ Mon petit chien, répéta Sherlock d'un ton moqueur. Mon ombre, mon acolyte... »

Il accrocha les yeux sombres écarquillés de Sally avec les siens, d'un bleu froid, et soutient son regard.

« Vous êtes tellement obsédés par moi. Vous pensez que tout est à propos de moi, moi, moi. »

Il découvrit les dents dans un nouveau sourire, quoique celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Sally le regardait, fascinée. Bien.

« Cela ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit, à aucun d'entre vous, de vous demander pourquoi je l'ai invité dans ma vie ? Quelle utilité un sociopathe pourrait bien trouver à un colocataire, un meilleur ami, un partenaire ? Et parmi les plus de 6 milliards de personnes sur la planète, pourquoi j'aurais choisi John ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de lui, entre tous, mon seul et unique choix ? Hummm ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

Elle le regardait, choquée, muette. Oui, Sherlock avait raison, mais après tout, il avait toujours raison. Enfin, presque toujours. Enfin, assez proche de toujours, si on était pragmatique.

Mais elle ne répondait pas, ce qui le fit soupirer. Ne saisissait-elle pas où il voulait en venir ? Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de jouer à l'impasse mexicaine dans cette allée plutôt désagréable. Il avait d'importantes choses à faire et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un autre idiot se traîne de ce côté et la rejoigne. Il avait besoin qu'elle renonce beaucoup plus rapidement que ça.

Heureusement, John avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou peut-être que John était juste frustré et agacé par l'argument en question. Après tout, ça devait être pour le moins frustrant d'être toujours ignoré en faveur de Sherlock, même si Sherlock était le génie dans leur partenariat. Dans tous les cas, John, heureusement, lui évita l'effort de continuer à essayer de convaincre la policière bornée de poser son revolver et de les laisser partir.

« Avez-vous seulement pris la peine de vous renseigner à mon sujet ? » dit John, une légère pointe d'amertume colorant ses mots. Ah, donc c'était la deuxième hypothèse, au moins en partie, nota Sherlock. Compréhensible.

« Je ne suis pas juste un docteur, je suis un chirurgien de combat. Un officier militaire entraîné. J'ai passé presque 4 ans en première ligne en Afghanistan avant de devenir invalide à la suite d'une blessure dans l'exercice de mon devoir. Saviez-vous que j'ai reçu une Croix Militaire ? » Là, la voix de John était d'un froid mordant. _Sherlock_ le savait, bien sûr, même si John gardait sa collection de médailles dans une boîte verrouillée sous son lit. Assez facile à crocheter.

Cependant, Sally – de toute évidence – ne savait _pas_. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement de surprise tandis que John continua.

« Pensez-vous que le Gouvernement de Sa Majesté distribue des Croix Militaires à des docteurs au hasard, selon le nombre de membres arrachés et de blessures abdominales béantes qu'ils ont recousus ? Non, pour avoir le droit à cet honneur particulier, vous devait avoir tué l'ennemi de manière très efficace, de préférence en grand nombre, quoique le faire tout en étant blessé aide aussi. »

La seule trace d'émotion que Sherlock pouvait percevoir chez John sans se tourner pour regarder son visage (qui, d'après l'expression de Sally, n'affichait pas d'émotion du tout) était un petit tressaillement sur la main qui était toujours entrelacée avec celle de Sherlock. Sherlock serra le plus légèrement possible en retour ; il avait écouté John crier pendant son sommeil beaucoup trop souvent. Oh, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé et n'en parlerait certainement jamais, mais pourquoi en auraient-ils besoin ? John savait où était Sherlock.

« Ce... Ce que vous avez fait en Afghanistan était votre devoir envers votre pays, John, dit Sally en humectant ses lèvres et en déglutissant péniblement, de manière presque audible. Vous avez servi avec beaucoup de courage. Vous avez sauvé la vie de dizaines de soldats britanniques, vos camarades, vos amis. Mais vous n'êtes plus à la guerre. Tuer pour _lui_ – ça serait mal. Cela dévaluerait tout ce que vous avez fait. Cela serait un crime, non seulement contre la société, mais contre vous-même. Vous valez mieux que ça. Recevoir une Croix Militaire – c'est extraordinaire. Soyez fier d'être l'homme honorable que vous êtes. Ne laissez pas votre loyauté mal placée envers ce... ce... taré vous détruire, vous pousser à commettre un meurtre. »

Sherlock aurait pu lui dire depuis le début qu'elle avait choisit la pire approche possible pour John, la plus absolument, complètement, idiotiquement mauvaise possible. Il dut mordre douloureusement sa main pour s'empêcher de ricaner et de lui envoyer une réplique sarcastique, ou pire encore, de lui éclater de rire à la figure. Pas maintenant. Il devait laisser John s'occuper de ça, c'était uniquement la fermeté inébranlable de John qui l'avait retenu de réagir.

Compter sur John, oh oui. Toujours, _toujours_ compter sur John.

Le petit rire qui s'échappa de John était glacial, sa voix implacable.

« Mais Sallly, j'ai _déjà_ tué pour lui. »

C'en fut presque assez. Sally fit un pas en arrière et son arme de poing vacilla. Sherlock se tendit, prêt à se jeter sur elle, mais une pression de la main de John l'arrêta.

« Non, nia Sally, se redressant sur toute sa hauteur, quoique cela paraissait pitoyable face à la posture inamovible de John. Non... Je ne le crois pas.

_ Croyez-le, répliqua John. Comme l'a dit Sherlock, vous êtes si obsédée par l'idée qu'un jour vous trouveriez soudainement les cadavres qu'il commencerait à laisser derrière lui qu'il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'est tout simplement pas son style. Il adore le mystère, le défi intellectuel, de démontrer son génie. Mais il ne prendrait jamais la peine de tuer quelqu'un – où serait l'intérêt de résoudre une affaire quand il saurait déjà qui l'a fait, comment et pourquoi ? Cela serait ennuyeux, et s'il y a une chose que Sherlock déteste, c'est de s'_ennuyer_. »

John haussa les épaules sans que le pistolet ne dévie d'un millimètre.

« En plus, cela vous change quand vous tuez quelqu'un, qu'importe la raison, mais tout particulièrement de 'sang-froid'. Sherlock n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour ça. Et vous non plus. Avez-vous jamais tiré sur un autre être humain, Sally ? »

La réponse était inscrite sur son visage maintenant fermé. C'était si évident, même Anderson aurait pu le dire. Elle fixait John avec une expression déchirée entre l'horreur complète et la compréhension stupéfaite, essaya de parler, mais ses paroles moururent avant de franchir ses lèvres.

Là, c'était ça – l'ouverture dont il avait besoin.

« Bien sûr que non, intervint Sherlock doucement, presque avec sympathie. Donc je vous recommanderais de baisser votre arme avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose de vraiment stupide qui vous ferait tuer. John peut vous abattre avant même que votre doigt n'atteigne la gâchette. Alors, s'il vous plaît, baissez votre arme – _maintenant.  
_

_ Et lentement, la prévint-il comme elle commençait à obéir mécaniquement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur John.

_ Faîtes le glisser par ici. Lentement, » commanda Sherlock.

Elle le fit. Sherlock vibrait presque de satisfaction en le ramassant et en le mettant dans la poche de son manteau.

« Très bien, Sally. Maintenant, allongez-vous sur le sol. »

Les yeux toujours levés sur John, elle obéit aux ordres de Sherlock. Il trouvait ça assez agréable, après avoir subit son mépris pendant toutes ses années. Encore une autre chose que personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

« Maintenant, restez là et comptez jusqu'à mille avant de bougez, » ordonna-t-il.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de John, se retourna et sortit de l'allée en courant, John le suivant aisément. Ils trouveraient un autre chemin pour traverser Londres, et il trouverait un moyen de se sortir de ce piège. Il le faisait toujours, et, de plus, il avait encore son atout dans la manche.

Oh OUI. C'était, sans aucun doute, le partenariat parfait.

_Fin_


End file.
